


Before the Sun Sets...

by monsteramongmen



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Blink-182 - Freeform, Driving, Music, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8399425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsteramongmen/pseuds/monsteramongmen
Summary: Noah loves driving in the orange glow of the evening.





	

Noah Czerny forgot how it felt to be alive. The constant state of limbo he balanced in, left little room to remember how it felt to feel. The constant and normal became an unsatisfying continuation of the life he’d once lived. 

 

2005 was his year. It was his last year of life. He drank more than most men would in their lifetime. He could've had handsome boys and pretty girls waiting on him at all times. He seemed untouchable in a way that rendered him as a boy frozen in time. No one in their right mind would talk to someone so powerful unless they owed him something. He hated that people saw him that way. 

 

His favorite things to do were to drive through the outskirts of Henrietta on cool summer nights. He would drive through the yellowing lights, his fawn colored hair blowing in a crown around his head. His spectacular grey eyes scanning the setting sun on the horizon. A Blink-182 song played quietly in the background, and he hummed along. The cherry red Mustang was in impeccable shape when he was on top of his game. Basking in the glow that washed over him, he could forget about things he didn't want to remember. He didn’t care that Whelk had been seeing his own girlfriend, she didn’t care about him. The feeling was mutual. He regretted drinking his mothers birthday Schnapps, she was very sad to find they were gone. He could regret many things, but the past was unchangeable.

 

St.Mark’s Eve was in a few days, but Noah wasn’t worried. They had plenty of time to complete the ritual. Sure, their initial plans had been pushed back by many obstacles that were almost impossible to make anything happen. Perhaps they'd do it on St.Mark's Eve when the ley lines energy was at its peak. His phone buzzed from beside him. He was almost positive that it was Whelk. His eyes flicked over to his silver Nokia 6680, and back on the road.

 

Sent At: 6:45 pm 4/23/05  
From: Whelk

 

U need 2 call me.

 

Sent At: 6:46 pm 4/23/05  
From: Whelk

 

NOW.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna write more ficlets like this for this fandom in particular, but I have no ideas?? Comment if you have any specifics (:


End file.
